


Not Today

by PenumbraWolfy



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst, Cussing, Explicit Language, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Tabloids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PenumbraWolfy/pseuds/PenumbraWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tabloids can get in the way of Celebrity relationships. So can the stress of filming. When away from each other for too long, the frustration builds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> Has not been checked for grammar or spelling mistakes QAQ" My bad. Enjoy! Based on the song "Not Today" by imagine dragons

   Chris' fists tightens up as his face twists in frustration. He's generous and outgoing, but also has the temper of a wolf. "God-fucking-damn-it" he bites out, staring at the TV.   
  
**_Hollywood's Hottest Couple Takes a Break: (Y/n) Moves on Quickly???_**  
  
   Pictures of (y/n) and Sebastian Stan pop up into view- ones that show the pair grinning and teasing each other. Chris takes a step back. His hair is a mess and his eyes are puffy from crying. He pushes on the remote's power button a little _too_ harshly and slumps back against the sofa.   
  
   His jealousy had gotten to his head again. He replayed the events in his head and brought one of his fists to his mouth, biting down on his knuckle gently.   
  
_We finally fall apart and we break each other hearts  
If we wanna live young love  
We better start today_  
  
\---A few hours earlier---  
  
"What the hell are you talking about? Sebastian? You're jealous of him? We're just **friends** Chris! You can't be serious!" (y/n) snaps, eyes seeing red. How could Chris possibly be accusing her of cheating?  
  
"Doesn't look like it in the magazines" he muttered, eyebrows furrowed.   
  
They had been separated for a few months now. Between photo-shoots and filming, there was very little time for just the two of them. They were both frustrated with overlapping schedules and the tension rose every day they were apart. Now that they're back together, suddenly another issue pops up.  
  
"You mean the tabloids? The shit that people make up to ruin our lives? I thought you trusted me, I can't believe you'd take their stupid words over mine!" A dreadful feeling stabbed at her heart. Something in her mind told her to _'shut up. Let him go without saying anything_ ', but she was right and he was wrong. It had to be said.   
  
Chris shakes his head, blind with anger. He doesn't seem to be listening. Inside he knew he was making false accusations, but for some reason seeing her with his friend just made him green with envy. Stan was there for her when Chris wasn't.   
  
Oh the irony, as he picks up his car keys and storms out the door.  
  
\---Back to present---  
  
 _Its gotta get a easier, oh easier somehow  
Cause I'm falling, I'm falling  
Oh easier, and easier somehow  
Oh, I'm calling, I'm calling  
And it isn't over  
Unless it is over  
I don't wanna wait for that  
Its gotta get easier, and easier somehow_  
  
He narrows his eyes, letting his head hit the sofa as he stares up at the ceiling. His gaze follows the patterns above. Why did he get so jealous when other guys hung around (y/n)? Why the hell would he get so angry about it? Stan was an amazing man- humorous and kind-hearted at the same time. He would never do anything to ruin the relationship between Chris and (y/n).   
  
Chris' breath hitched at the realization.  
  
He loved her.  
  
Fuck it. He was falling head-over-heels and didn't notice all this time. He was jealous because maybe- just _maybe_ he felt that he wasn't good enough for her.   
  
She was a ray of sunshine. Her smile was contagious and would light up a whole room when she merely walked in. She was the epitome of perfection.  
  
She'd tease him about his little quirks, mocking his laugh by throwing her head back and clutching just above her left breast. She'd learn his favorite phrases and made sure to throw them in every now and then, "Ya big meatball" and "I don't wike it" being included in small talk.   
  
Her eyes teared up at moving stories. Hearing a touching war-hero story would make her cry. If it was a sad Disney movie, she'd cry too. Her heart was gentle- pure even. She appreciated small details and is too good for the world.    
  
And that's why he's terrified.  
  
She's all he's ever wanted and so much more. He doesn't want to hurt her or scare her away. He wants to spend his whole life with her. If she wanted the world, it was all hers (or as much of it as he could get for her). She meant everything to him, and deep down he knew that she felt the same towards him.   
  
_There she goes  
In front of me  
Take my life, set me free again  
We'll make a memory out of it  
  
Holy Road is at my back  
Don't look on, take me back again  
We'll make a memory out of it_  
  
Chris takes his car keys and quickly leaves the hotel room. His heart races as he starts up the engine and drives back towards _her_. He hopes it isn't too late to apologize, or to make up for his poor judgement. And he hopes to God that she isn't crying when he gets back. He doesn't want to hurt her anymore.   
  
He turns the key in the door and hastily makes his way inside, licking his lips nervously. He finds her standing up from her couch, eyes bloodshoot and arms crossed. Her expression is beyond confused.  
  
"Chris?"  
  
He drops his keys on the side-table, carefully walking towards her. His steps are hesitant in case his presence was unwelcome. However, she unwound her arms from their position and offered an encouraging smile.  
  
His words come out rushed. Almost as if she'd run away if he didn't let them out.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You're everything to me. Shit- I Love you (y/n) and I was jealous. It doesn't give me the reason to take anger out on you. I wanna work out my temper. I want this to work between us. I-"  
  
She interrupts him with a short laugh. "Slow down. Why don't we...take it easy tonight and work things out tomorrow? We're both exhausted. If we talk now we'd probably just end up exploding again. Dinner okay?" she hummed, rubbing her eyes.  
  
It wasn't how neither of them planned out their resolve to the conflict, but it was something they could both agree on for the time being. Chris nodded slowly, letting out a sigh in relief before following her to the kitchen. They both quietly prepare a meal in comfortable silence.  
  
"I love you too" she mumbled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"What?" Chris chokes out, almost chopping his finger off instead of the carrot on the cutting board.  
  
She grins crookedly, removing the knife from his hand before he causes an accident. "Even if we get into these fights- even if we're a million miles away, I love you Chris Evans. You don't have to worry about me going anywhere."  
  
And with that, Chris' eyes are full of love and he grins wholeheartedly.


End file.
